Prom Night
by DegrassiStory
Summary: 14 students only want one thing,an amazing prom with their dates but turns out they are not in a love story more like horror. Will anyone make it? Eli,Clare,HollyJ,Adam,Fiona,Sav,Bianca,Fitz,Sadie,Dave,KC,Jenna,Drew&Alli need to fight for their lives.
1. Getting ready!

**Well hello there readers! This fan fiction is going to be called Prom Night. Now it is probably going to be nothing like the movie since I've never seen it, but it is going to be a horror story.**

**The ships in this are: Sadie/Dave, Drew/ Alli, Eli/Clare, Jenna/KC, Fiona/Adam, Fitz/Bianca, Sav/HollyJ.**

_**Enjoy, May have some gore in further chapters(;**_

**Clare's POV:**

Here Sadie and I were, sitting on Fiona's bed waiting for the all the girls to finish getting ready.

I watched how Alli put on her eyeliner, and Fiona curled her last piece of dark chocolate colored hair.

"Are you guys done yet?" I heard Sadie say as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Just finished" Jenna said as she closed her cotton candy flavored lip gloss cap.

I took out my annoying flip phone to check the time for the 100th time.

_5:00PM _ It had read.

"GIRLS, YOU ARE AWARE IT IS 5 0'CLOCK AND WE HAVE TO MEET THE GUYS AT ALLI'S IN 3 MINUTES?" I basically yelled as i stood my irritated, and worried self-up.

"Who cares if the boy's do have to wait Clare bear!" Alli said while putting her hand on my shoulder and the cold metal from her rings touched my pale skin.

"Maybe Clare is right; Sav won't be too pleased…" Holly J had stated as she grabbed her purse and bit her light pink colored lips.

"LET'S GO TO PROM GIRLS!" Fiona yelled as we all squealed in excitement.

The drive in the limo, that Fiona had rented, had lasted 10 minutes at the most. But when we arrived I felt a little bad to see the boys sitting on the steps.

"DREW!" Alli had yelled as he picked her up and twirled her around.

I watched as all the girls met up with their guys except me and Fiona.

I saw closely as the girl's dresses matched the guy's suits.

Alli was wearing a strapless hot pink dress that was_**very **_short, while Drew wore a white tux with a white hat, and hot pink bow tie.

Sadie was wearing a light yellow dress with short sleeves, and sparkles all over it, While Dave had just worn a plain black suit.

Holly J was wearing a long grey dress, with puffy sleeves. Sav just had on a gray suit.

Jenna had on a dark blue dress, with a sparkly top, while KC wore a baby blue suit.

All the guys had already put the corsages on the girls small wrist's, and it was dead silent except for the noise of Drew and Alli's lips smacking together.

Suddenly we all jumped as we heard LOUD rock music playing.

"_I see the patterns, and I can't match it. _

_Just trace the lines of your paisley jacket!'_

My heart started beating faster as I saw Eli's hearse pull up and Adam and him run out.

"SORRY WERE LATE" Eli shouted as running out to us and hugging all the guys and girls.

"Adam had to stop and get garlic bread and pizza on the way, but then we had to go back home because Adam had to brush, floss and Listerine a million times from the garlic!" Eli had said out of breath as Adam blushed.

I stood there dumbfounded as he didn't even notice me.

Adam hugged Fiona and complemented her on her dark red dress.

A few seconds passed as he noticed he forgot his date.

He came up to me and whispered into my ear how I looked beautiful and he is sorry.

He then gave me a corsage, with a blue ribbon to match my eyes.  
>I took in his red suit with the untied black tie, and he took in my strapless white dress with a black band around the waist.<p>

He looked….stunning.

After a bunch of pictures, and a lot of crying, and "My babies are growing up" we left in the limo.

We arrived at the prom in minutes and walked in…this will be the best prom ever.

**Do you like? I will make the next chapters longer, and more characters pov's. **

**If I get ATLEAST 3 reviews I will update, maybe even again today(;**

**HORROR STARTS NEXT CHAPTER:)**


	2. Best Prom Ever?

**So I'm really glad some people liked it…well more than glad. I WAS FREAKING OUT MORE THEN THE NEW DEGRASSI PROMO (;**

**But anyways…I only wrote this story because I only read like 2 REALLY good horror degrassi fan fictions and I was in the mood for one…so ill just read my own. I don't even know what will happen honestly? Lol well, enjoy my lovelies!**

**Adam's Pov:**

We had all gotten out of the car and walked up the steps to go into Degrassi, well after we handed our tickets and the police had to check us. We made our way into the gym and I was well…FREAKING OUT.

I have never really been to a dance with a girl before. All of the others blew me off when they figured out my…._secret._

My hands are sweating; my hair is sticking to my forehead and I'm just a mess! Everyone had already started dancing with their and Fiona was kind of waiting impatiently right next to me throwing in hints like _that's so cute of Dave to dance with Sadie _OR _wow I really love this song._

I CANT DO THIS. So I used my only escape…I ran up to Eli and pulled him away from Clare with me.

"What the hell man, I was dancing with Clare?" Eli yelled as I pulled him down the hallway.

"I'm freaking out man! I-I can't dance with Fiona, I don't know how!"

"Dude, just put your hands on her hips and sway?"

"That's not what you were doing with Clare!" I yelled as I threw my hands in my face.

"But the sway if for beginners, what I was doing is simply the swag level"

"Let's just go back in there, thanks" I said as I playfully pushed his shoulder.

As we were walking back we glanced at Mr. Simpson's door and saw blood splatter on the window.

"HOLY MOTHER F-"Eli almost screamed as I covered his mouth and gasped.

"We need to warn the others!"

Eli and I ran quicker than a cheetah into the gym. We both saw Clare and Fiona giggling and dancing together and broke them apart from each other.

"Clare we need to get out of here"

Clare looked confused, crossed her arms and questioned "why?"

"Because there is a killer on the loose in the scho-" I went to say but was stopped by the lights going off.

It was pitch black and i heard everyone scream.

**Eli's POV:**

Before Adam could finish his statement the lights went out. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and squeal and figured it was Clare. I rubbed her back and tried to calm her down, when we suddenly heard a deep, dark voice.

"_**HELLO FELLOW DEGRASSI STUDENTS! Everyone who isn't Clare, Eli, Sadie, Fiona, Dave, Adam, Drew, Alli, Bianca, Holly J, Jenna, Sav, Fitz or KC…GET OUT OR YOU WILL DIE!"**_

I heard footsteps running and a door shut, and the lights turned back on.

I saw the other students that the killer had called and saw the sweat drip down there pale cheeks as they shook. I then looked down at Clare crying into my chest.

That was the last glimpse I saw of her and the lights turned off again.

"TURN THE FUCKING LIGHTS ON" I heard…FITZS SAY?

I felt a punch and I was knocked out.

**Allis Pov:**

I opened my eyes to see me and my friends all in a dark grey room with blood splatter on the walls. Well they weren't all my friends…especially not Bianca or Fitz.

I saw them all starting to wake up and noticed something holding them all.

I looked down and saw a rope tied around me with duct tape over my mouth. But when I looked above me I saw a giant weight hanging on a chain.

I tried to hold back the tears but it was no use.

When I looked at Eli, he was lying on a table, chained, with a giant saw at the bottom of him.

Bianca was chained to a wall, with knives hanging all over her, about to fall.

Jenna was in a giant box, like a stove with giant flames about to be lighted.

Dave was tied to a basketball net, with a giant steal ball about to fall from the hoop onto his head.

Sadie was tied to the ground, but a rope was loose around her neck, that could be tightened any second.

Holly J was sitting on a diving board about to break, but under the diving board was no regular pool, it had piranhas swimming in the pool of water.

Fitz had oil poured all around him with a lighter next to it.

Clare was in a giant bag with a hole at the top, about to be closed.

KC was in a steam box, turned up just a notch would burn and kill him.

Sav had a mirror above him, about to crack.

Adam was hung on a chair about to fall into acid.

Fiona was in water from neck down, about to be drowned.

And Drew was sitting on an electric chair.

We were all trapped and with one push of a button we will all die.

I saw the others starting to cry. Eli was FREAKING OUT because of Clare but even he knew there was nothing we could do to save her at the moment.

That's when a man in a black suit came out and started to talk to us.

**(THE WRITING IN THE BOLD IS THE KILLER)**

"**HELLO GUYS! Best prom ever right? Well I am in some mood for entertainment. So let's play a little game called who is going to die? Fun right? It will turn you guys against each other are you ready?"**

We all nodded, confused and scared.

"**Jenna, who would you rather have die Sadie or Dave?"**

She bit her lip and looked down ashamed as more tears ran down.

"**10 SECONDS OR YOU WILL DIE!"**

"S-D-Sadie!"

We all watched as the basketball was let down a little, and the hoop cracked.

"**DREW! KC or Clare?" **

I knew he was going to pick KC which made me cry even more, I noticed Eli clenching his fists as he heard Drew's answer.

"I'm so sorry Clare but KC"

The hole closed a little more on the bag.

"**Clare, Alli or Eli?"**

"I don't know. I pick….Alli" she said as Eli and others gasped.

"I FUCKING CANT BELIEVE YOU CLARE, YOU HATE ME. I DID MORE THEN ALLI EVER DID! I LOVED YOU!" Eli screamed as Clare cried and the killer chuckled.

The game had gone on until everyone was a different name away.

"**NOW, everyone is in a near death situation. So I will test your smarts, I have been stalking ALL of you for a while now. After everyone but two is safe we will vote!"**

Everyone was shaking and scared.

"**WHAT IS CLARE'S MIDDLE NAME?"**

A bunch of people had looked over to Eli, but I knew he didn't know. Clare hated her middle name, she never told anyone but me.

Was it D-Darby? No…Diane? No…

"DIANNA! CLARE DIANNA EDWARDS!" I screamed.

As the killer, said I was safe. Clare looked angry at me for telling about her middle name and I put down my head in shame.

**Clare's POV:**

I was kind of angry at Alli; we made a promise years ago that she would NEVER tell.

"**NEXT QUESTION…WHAT IS ELI'S DEAD EXGIRLFRIEND'S NAME?"**

I was about to yell it when Adam beat me to it.

'' JULIA!" Adam had yelled proudly as he heard he was safe.

More questions had gone by like what's Sadie's favorite basketball team, and who did Drew cheat on Alli with AGAIN and only two people were left.

Holly J and Fitz.

I honestly didn't know…there were at least half of the people who hated Holly J and half who hated Fitz.

We all had voted to the killer…but that's when he read it out loud.

**1, for Holly J from Fiona. 1, for Fitz from KC. 1, for Holly J from Eli. 1, for Fitz from Clare. 1, for Holly J from Sav. 1, for Fitz from Alli. 1, for Holly J from Sadie. 1, For Fitz from Dave. 1, for Holly J from Adam. 1, for Fitz from Bianca. 1, for Holly J from Jenna.**

That's when everyone looked at Drew, he was the deciding vote.

**1 for…**

**Holly J from Drew.**

That's when the fire had started and we watched Fitz legs burn off and then his upper body, Until he was turned into ashes. It was…sick. This whole situation was sick! The lights then were turned off again.

Oh boy.

**SO LONG..i guess listening to music makes the time go by? Well please review and I will update. Bye bye beautiful reviewers(:**


	3. More torture

**So I saw some favorites, reviews. Thank you! You are all amazing. **

**Well…here's what you have all been waiting for CHAPTER 3 OF PROM NIGHT.**

**Drew's POV:**

After the lights were turned off, and we had been knocked out again, we awoke in a room all tied to chairs. All the others had already been in the room, awake and crying. I still feel so damn guilty! I killed…Fitz. Why did he have to read my vote last? I only did it for Adam, since Fitz beat him up…but he didn't deserve to die!

My thoughts were interrupted by the last voice I wanted to hear.

"**WELL HELLO! Next game we will be playing will be more…psychical. I will spin the wheel of possible challenges to do and if you win you will be safe. Are you guys ready?"**

All of us nodded, while Bianca started cursing under her duct tape only to be slapped by the killer.

"**Anyways, here we go…first is, KC and Eli!"**

I watched as the killer spun the wheel and it landed on… fighting. No big deal right? Just punching…I thought until I saw him bring out giant metal balls.

"What if the other opponent dies while being hit?" KC asked while shaking with fear.

"**THEN ITS THERE FAULT, HERES YOUR BALLS…NO QUESTIONS"**

It was getting intense. No one had gotten hit yet. Eli almost had gotten hit in the head but moved at the last second. I watched as KC turned to grab his ball, and Eli threw it at his back and making him knock out.

KC's back had serious damage, but the killer of course didn't care. At least he was alive!

"**ELI YOU ARE SAFE, NOW….ALLI AND CLARE!"**

Is he fucking serious? As he spun the wheel it landed on…touching jelly fish. They were strong enough to put you in serious pain, but not die. Alli started as she picked up two jelly fish and threw them into a bucket. I noticed Clare frightened and immediately felt bad. Clare had picked up one but when got sting screamed and dropped it. That's when Alli won. Clare started bawling, Eli looked scared and everyone just felt guilty.

"**CLARE, I KNEW YOU COULDN'T DO IT YOU BABY…ALLI YOUR SAFE. NOW DREW AND SADIE!"**

"BUT SHES A GIRL?" I asked surprised.

"**AND...WHO SAID I CARED?"**

I bit my lip scared, as the wheel turned. When I heard the wheel hit the last notch, I looked up and saw… eating live animals? WAS HE SICK? He is killing animals, just to kill us?

"But-but I'm a vegetarian" I heard Sadie quietly say while shaking.

"**Oh really? Sometimes I just get lucky" **the sick man said while chuckling.

I looked over at Sadie and saw the fear in her eyes as they brought out a…cat.

"I CANT EAT A CAT, I MEAN IT'S A CAT. IT DOESN'T DESERVE TO DIE!" I screamed out of anger.

"**Too bad, eat it or lose, ready set go!"**

I took the knife…and I rubbed it against the cat. It hardly cut her, but that's when I heard her meow. I can't kill her. She is a cat for heaven's sake, and I used to have one. This made it even harder for me to kill. I was about to say something when Sadie said she quit.

"**Well that was no fun! I guess Drew is safe. Oh and thanks for saving the cat for my dinner" **He then did an evil laugh and threw the cat in his room.

**Dave's POV:**

We had gone through many challenges, and the ones safe were Eli, Drew, Alli, Bianca, Holly J, Adam , and me.

They did more challenges with the loser until they had two people left.

Sav and Clare.

"**Now, you two have to do a challenge! Here it goes, this is my personal favorite. See that long plank over there over a pool of sharks? You two will be jousting with spears!" **

Clare looked scared, I mean Sav did too but she looked like she was about to just faint. They got up on the plank and grabbed there spears. Clare looked like she didn't want to hurt him, but Sav just looked plain...evil.

Sav stabbed her in her arm, and a tiny hole of blood formed. She screamed and almost lost her balance.

That's when Sav poked her again in her stomach, and the red started to drip through her white dress.

Honestly, Clare had no chance. It was sad but, I'm just honestly glad Sadie is alive.

Clare started to break down crying and Sav took that as a chance to keep stabbing her. Blood was dripping from her leg, arms and stomach. She was about to fall off when Eli yelled to her.

"COME ON CLARE. You can do this! I-i-I LOVE YOU!" Eli said while smirking and yelling nervously.

Eli had been behind Clare when he said that, and when Clare turned around and Sav got closer to stab her back…she accidentally stabbed him in the neck and he fell of the plank.  
>We all saw through the clear through glass as the sharks ripped off half of his body and tore of his skin and flesh.<p>

Jenna and Alli threw up all over the place and we all were just grossed out. And of course Clare felt bad! "OH MY GOD, I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" but Clare was just shushed by Eli holding her in his arms.

"**Well look at that! Sav died; eh I didn't like him anyways. I am going to go into the other room to eat…when I get back you guys better have two teams formed for the next challenge"**

When he left and went back in we heard meowing from the other side of the room which causes Sadie to cry. I hugged her and wiped her tears, trying to calm her down.

**KCS POV:**

While forming the teams, we had Eli picking one team and Drew picking the other.

The teams turned out like this, Drew with me, Bianca, Alli, Dave, and Sadie. Eli had Adam, Clare, Jenna, Holly J, and Fiona.

I had to admit, we had really good people on it…like Drew, me, Bianca, and Dave and there team…was mainly girls and they all well sucked.

I was disappointed Jenna wasn't on our team but its life we are talking about. When the killer came back out he threw bones at Sadie and Drew.

"**YUM, THAT CAT WAS PURRRRFECT. MWAHAHAHAHA. Now, we all loved child hood games like Simon says and musical chairs and more, well the next challenge will be…EXTREME CHILDHOOD GAMES"**

We all looked at each other in fear. Oh god.

**So did you guys like? I'm excited for the next chapter! I loved musical chairs when I was younger, lol but it won't be the normal kind maybe a chair will have knives on it? I dont know (; I hope you enjoyed! I'm just making the chapters up as I go! **

**Please review, I take two hours out of my day for you take 10 seconds out of yours? Love you guys:)**


	4. Fun child games?

**WELL HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL FANS! *signs autographs* LOL SIKE. *crickets***

**I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long, im lazy, but your reviews convinced me to write another chapter!**

**So heres what you have been waiting for…**

**CHAPTER 4 OF PROM NIGHT!**

**Biancas POV:**

I couldn't believe it, I was actually scared. Me, Bianca DeSousa, scared. The only thing that I could think of to calm me down was that we had the better team. I kind of felt bad, another shocker, but poor Eli. I mean, he kind of had to pick the bad people, considering Clare was his girlfriend, sort of, and Adam his best friend. My thoughts went on and on before I heard a deep voice that stopped me.

**I SEE YOU FORMED THE TEAMS, NOW WE ARE GOING TO BE PLAYING A GAME CALLED DEATH TUG A WAR, THE TEAM THAT LOSES WILL HAVE ONE PERSON KILLED. **

Our team walked over to the right side of the rope, as the other team went to the left side shaking. The room was dead silent, as we all waited for the signal. The only thing I could hear was Eli's quiet encouraging mumbles to his team.

**Ready, set, GO!**

We pulled as hard as we all could. I felt my hands burning soon as the rope rubbed against my palms, but of course it didn't stop me.

I heard Drew and KC's laughs as we started to pull the other team closer and closer to the line. I wish I could show them how disgusted I was by them, knowing someone was going to die.

I looked over to the other team, observing how Jenna had been hardly pulling due to her being out of breathe, and Fiona fighting with Holly J about how she would rather die than do these hard obstacles.

Clare's pale face was bright red, as she pulled as much as she could, and Adam just looked ashamed, due to the fact that he hadn't had as much strength as the other guys on our team.

I looked to Eli, seeing his veins popping out of his arms as he pulled trying to make up for all our strong people combined.

"Pull, pull!" I heard Drew say as we pulled their rope over the line, and watched as they all fell down when we let go.

**That wasn't a surprise at all! But, at least I get to kill someone on that team...so to start more conflict, let's have that team decide!**

Oh boy.

**Jenna's POV:**

"I vote Eli obviously" Holly J said while licking her lips, "I mean...he's weird".

Fiona nodded her head, oblivious to anything going on as she twirled her hair.

"But Eli helped us the most!" Clare said while looking over at Eli's worried face.

"That's why we should vote you off Clare, you can't do anything but pray" I said, as Fiona nodded her head in agreement once again.

I smirked slightly at Clare's speechless face, as she closed her eyes and connected her hands, trying not to make it obvious to anyone that she had been praying.

"NO! JENNA HARDLY HELPED" Eli said while trying to calm himself down over the whole situation.

"I tried more than Fiona!" I said yelling back, and feeling slightly bad for throwing Fiona under the bus.

"Shut up Jenna, it's so obvious your eventually going to get voted off, so why not now!" Holly J said while giving me a death glare.

I walked right over to Holly J, giving her as hard as I could punch in the face.

"No one likes you, your such a bitch!" I said with as much venom in my voice as possible.

"Like people like you, Clare hates you, Fiona hates you, and I'm pretty sure Eli does to for trying to vote off his love".

"You tried to vote off him!"

"Like it matters!" she said while putting her hand on her hip in disbelief.

"Girls! Stop it!" Adam said desperately trying to pull us away from each other.

**ALRIGHT LADIES STOP! YOU ALL TOLD ME WHO YOU WANTED TO BE VOTED OFF AND ITS TIME FOR SOMEONE TO DIE, IM GETTING IMPATIENT!**

We all walked over to the chairs, with Eli rubbing Clare's back, and Adam walking in between us.

We all sat down, as the guards strapped us in so tight that our wrists were losing correlation.

Fiona pressed the button first to see if it was her on the chair just to get it over with, and she happily squealed as it didn't electrocute her to death.

Holly J, and Adam pushed their button at the same time an sighed in relief.

"Hah" Holly J said while looking over at me with an evil smile, "I guess people don't hate me".

I squinted my eyes at her trying not to look worried, as I knew this ment I still had a chance to die.

I looked over at Eli, and watched as he pressed his button, while screaming, and shaking.

"PHEW!" I said while smiling and holding in the happy scream.

"NO, IT WAS ELI!" Clare said while tears ran down her pale cheek, as she shook and sobbed.

"I'm just kidding" Eli said while chuckling and giving Clare a small smirk trying to make sure she hadn't been mad.

"I can't believe you" Clare said while making a hurt expression on her face and trying to move her hand out of the lock so she could slap him.

"Ready Clare?" I said confidently, waiting to press our buttons at the same time.

"Ready" Clare said as she nodded her head, and we started lowering our fingers.

"WAIT ,CLARE!" Eli yelled, making Clare look up quickly, obviously startled.

I sighed annoyed, as I mumbled to hurry up.

"If it is you.." he started to say while choking up, "please don't die mad at me".

She shook her head and attempted at a smile, "I could never stay mad at you forever".

Clare looked over at me as we counted, 1, 2, 3, before pressing our buttons.

The last thing I saw was sweat running down Eli's face as he watched Clare nervously, before I felt a giant shock run up my body.

My veins shook, and my skin began to burn as the world around me became black.

**THERE YOU GO! Sorry if its short...try to review, it helps me stay motivated enough to write more. :)**


	5. Insane

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, but I promise this chapter will be worth it..the ending of it might surprise you (:**

**Remember Jenna, Sav and Fitz are Dead.**

**Enjoy!**

**Alli's POV:**

I'm going insane. I can't do this. I can't stay here any longer…its driving me crazy. But I can get out of this, I just need to get everyone else to die first. I look\around looking for the weakest link. Of course, my eyes rested on my best friend, Clare. However, she had Eli. Impossible to separate the two. He would give up his life just to save her.

I look around some more, having my eyes rest on Sadie.

Dave, doesn't care about her…he is still in love with me. Plus, I have no connection to her…she must be the first for me to kill.

**NEXT CHALLENGE! THE GROSS TEST. I WILL HAVE YOU GUYS DO GROSS THINGS, AND WHOEVER CANT IS AT HIGH RISK TO DIE. **

**FIRST UP, BIANCA AND…FIONA.**

I watched as they Bianca strutted up confidently and Fiona slowly walked up. Two men in black put their hands on them putting them in a glass box.

"Don't touch me" Bianca said while giving one of the guys the stink face as he pushed her in harder.

"This is it?" Fiona laughed while shutting her eyes.

Bianca just laid there watching them get boxes and start to pour them into both cases.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard Fiona scream as they started pouring spiders on her, "THEY ARE IN MY MOUTH".

Bianca just sat there still with her eyes and mouth closed, next thing we knew Fiona quit.

"Now wash them off of me!" she said running around.

**Get them off yourself, geez this isn't a 5 star hotel! Anyway, next up, Adam, Eli and Clare.**

Adam walked up first, followed by Eli and Clare holding hands. They each had to put there heads in rope, that were hanging.

**Now lets see who can live longer!**

"This is sick!" Adam yelled.

"Clare's pale little face is already turning purple" Bianca laughed with Drew.

"I quit" Eli said, as they quickly got them all down.

"Eli, what if you die!" Clare said shocked.

"I promise I wont Blue Eyes" he said with a smirk.

Eventually, we went through everyone until it was me and Sadie left for the challenge.

He tied each of us separately as a lion came towards us. I looked around seeing everyone else scream and back away from it into the corner.

"Nice lion, good lion" I said to him with a nervous smile as he walked towards me.

I took my two tied hands petting his head the best I could. I heard him purr alittle and causing me to look back at Sadie with a devilish smile, "HA".

Sadie's POV:

He hates me, oh dear. I should of pet it or something but I'm just so scared. I don't know why Alli looked back at me what did I do?

I knew that the lion probably thought she was its trainer or something but I had do something…and I don't know if this was going to kill me or her.

I took a big gulp before screaming. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed before closing my eyes as I heard the lion roar.

"OH..OH NO!" I heard while hearing someone being shredded apart.

And from my guess..it was Alli.

I looked up only to see 1/3 of her body left, as he still devoured it.

**Wasn't that fun? HAHAHA. Now, lets see, who is lost the challenges.**

**Fiona lost to Bianca, Eli lost, to Adam, Clare and him..although he let them win, Dave lost to Drew, and KC lost to Holly J. **

**Now this is a gun, everyone who won get behind me. I'm going to turn off the lights and shoot..READY,SET,GO!**

*Boom Boom Boom*.

My heart was racing..i hope Dave is safe. As he turned on the lights, I saw Holly J on the ground shot and Dave next to her.

"Wait what was Holly J doing out there?" I asked confused.

"She was obviously making out with your boyfriend, hun" Bianca said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"What…WHAT THE FUCK. I AGREED TO GO TO PROM WITH YOU, YOU GET ME INTO THIS SITUATION, AND NOW YOU CHEAT ON ME" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Baby please-" Dave started to say walking towards me.

"No..get away" I yell furious.

I hate him. I'm going crazy..i hate this..i hate everyone.

I look around me..who else is dating..Eli and Clare.

I run up to Eli kissing him on the lips.

"What the-" I cut him off with my lips.

Next thing, I feel is a push from Clare.

I look up at her to see her breathing in and out quickly. Next, she turns red.

"Clare..please" Eli says putting his hand on her shoulder, "as sexy as you look mad, please stop".

She whips her head around looking at Eli before looking back at me.

I ignore her going up to the killer, taking his gun and walking towards Dave.

"Since the day I met you, you have been hurting me..its time to die Dave"

I yell shooting him in the head.

I watched his head explode, as blood splashed on me, kc and drew.

"hahahhahaa" I say falling to the floor cracking up, "AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!".

I drop the gun as I continue cracking up on the floor completely insane.

But as i look next to me, I see the gun gone and sit up.

"It's time to die bitch" Clare said shooting me in the chest first.

"Oh Clare please" I say starting to spit blood up before she shoots me next in the middle of my eyes.

Good bye cruel world.

**I hope I shocked you! Everyone is getting pretty crazy..which only makes it funner. **

**Review or inner badass bitch Clare will shoot you(;**


	6. Spin the bottle

**Remember, Sav, Fitz, Jenna, Dave, Alli, and Sadie are dead.**

**Which means Drew, Eli, Clare, Adam, Fiona, Holly J, Bianca, and KC are still alive. **

**Enjoy the 6****th**** chapter of….prom night!**

**KCs POV:**

Everyone had been shocked by Clare shooting Sadie, but I mean…I wasn't. Alli had died right before that which made her upset, and Sadie kissed Eli! If I was Clare, I would have shot her too. Plus, I've always known there's been an inner badass in her, why do you think I liked her in grade 9?

"**NEXT UP IS SPIN THE BOTTLE…"**

We heard a squeal come from Fiona but then a gasp after he finished.

"**YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH MY DEAR, WHOEVER TWO IT LANDS ON HAVE TO DO A CHALLENGE…AND WHOEVER LOSES HAS A CHANCE TO DIE….ELI SPINS FIRST"**

Eli rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed by having to go first. And when he spun it, it landed on Clare!

"SERIOUSLY?" he said angrily.

"**SERIOUSLY HAHAHAHHAA. YOU TWO WILL HAVE TO WALK ACROSS THAT TIGHT ROPE WHILE KNIFES ARE BEING THROWN AT YOU. WHOEVER GETS ACROSS FIRST WINS, IF YOU FALL…YOU AUTOMATICALLY LOSE WELL BECAUSE THEN YOU FALL INTO ACID AND DIE".**

Clare stood up grabbing Eli and giving him a big kiss.

"Try your best. I'm not going to always have you there to help me, so let me do this on my own" she said with a smile before giving him another kiss.

"This is why you're my girl, I seriously love your independence" he said with a smirk.

"And I love you" she said while hugging him.

Those two walked over to the tight ropes, giving each other a little smile before beginning. Elis strategy was to walk across as quickly as he could, while Clares strategy was to walk across slowly and carefully.

We all started to see Eli start to fall due to in balance, and we all thought this was going to be the last of him until Clare caught up to him and grabbed his hand to save him. She pulled him back up before continuing to walk.

"See you at the finish line loser" she said with a giggle before standing back onto the ground and winning.

She waited for him to be finished, so she could walk back holding his hand.

"**DREW, SPIN!"**

He spun the bottle, and I watched as it almost landed on me but landed on the person next to me…Holly J.

"**SO GUYS, YOU WILL HAVE TO HOLD ONTO THIS METAL POLE AND WHOEVER CANT HOLD ON ANYMORE LOSES"**

They both walked over to the pole and Drew looked over at Holly J saying, "I have a lot of upper arm strength from football…it sucks to be you".

That's when she looked at him back giving him a smirk, "you don't know how naughty I used to get with Sav….lets just say, there was a pole involved".

I looked down at my pants seeing a bump pop up.

"shit" I whispered to myself trying to think of the most unattractive thing ever. How could I get turned on by Holly J? My girlfriend just died!

I literally hate myself right now. Why am I such a bad person..

**HOLLY J'S POV:**

Drew thought he was going to win but the look on his face was priceless when I told him I knew how to pole dance.

"**READY, SET….GO!"**

We both jumped on, Drew trying to look like he didn't feel tired at all. But it defiantly started to show in his face after about three minutes. I could defiantly feel pain growing in my arms, causing me to take a break on them.

I gave a wink to Drew before taking one hand off and putting it at the lower part of the bar. I took my feet and had them at the top of it so I was hanging upside down.

"Wow, this sure feels great. Good thing I can just switch between my arms and feet holding me" I said with a laugh.

"FINE! YOU WIN!" he said letting go, and giving me the middle finger.

He slouched back to his place as I walked proudly, hearing a "YOU GO HOLLY J!" from Fiona.

Next up KC had to spin, getting Bianca. In the end, KC lost. After that was Adam and Fiona with Adam winning.

"**OKAY! NOW WE ARE GOING TO HAVE YOU FOUR SPINNING ON A SMALL AREA. THE AREA WILL BE ABOVE SHARKS. IF YOU STOP SPINNING, YOU DIE, IF YOU FALL OFF YOU DIE…GO!"**

Fiona, KC, and Drew were all walking up there while Clare was whispering something to Eli that I happened to overhear.

"When you spin…don't focus on one thing"

"HEY FIONA!" I said before running up there and whispering the secret to winning in her ear.

"Okay, thanks Holly J!" she said with a smile and kiss on the check to me.

"**READY SET….GO!"**

They started spinning, and Fiona was already all over the place. And next thing we knew, she fell off.

We all gasped in shock as the sharks began to eat her. Next thing we knew, we saw her head pop up, hardly any skin on the face and she was bleeding like crazy.

"I thought you said don't focus" she said before being pulled back under.

"I HEARD CLARE SAY THAT TO ELI" I said to myself while putting my face in my hands.

"Um..Holly J" I heard a soft voice say from behind me, "I said focus on one thing".

I felt my face turn red as I got extremely angry.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I said walking over to her.

Eli was holding her in his arms, to protect her from me.

I kicked him in the crotch and watched him fall to the ground.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU" I yell getting my hands ready to strangle her, "YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!"

"I didn't mean to" she said starting to cry.

I put my hands on her, pushing in as hard as I could as her face started to turn purple and she was gasping for air.

She was seconds away from dying until I started to lose my grip and the world faded to black.

**CLARES POV:**

I started to feel my lungs filling up with air again as she lost her grip. I watched as she fell over, revealing KC behind her with a gun in his hand.

"Y-y-y-you saved me" I said getting my breath completely back.

"Ill always have your back Clare" he said with a smile before giving me a hug.

I then hear Eli speak up.

"Thanks man" he said hugging KC too.

"Eli, we are going to get out of here…." KC whispered into his ear as they hugged.

"I know man, I've already been planning it" he whispered back before they pulled away from there hug.

We are going to get out of here….

**THE END OF CHAPTER 6!**

**Did you enjoy the mini Eclare part? And mini Klare part?**

**Next chapter will be the last, and trust me you wont want to miss it.**

**There will be tons of Eclare, death, and major surprises! **

**Please review, they are all read and truly appreciated c:**


End file.
